Flowers
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Las palabras dichas por Gowther despiertan la curiosidad en Ban, hasta donde llegara para resolver todas sus dudas. Al final la respuesta resulto ser bastante obvia. Drabble#Semi-AU#Yaoi#BanxKing#Spoilersmanga


**Mi primer drabble de BanxKing, un poco Ooc, Semi-AU, basado en los capítulos 55 y 59 del manga, es decir, un poco de spoiler.**

**Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al principio le pareció divertido, la manera perfecta de burlarse de King. Y todo gracias a Gowther, según King, era King por su olor corporal [también la estructura ósea y la voz, pero él no lo tomo en cuenta].

Después de haber vencido a aquel demonio [que era el padre de Geera], y empezado a comer, Ban les dijo a todos que debían conseguirse una habilidad como la de Gowther. Ya que él determino a King por su olor corporal, así Elizabeth, Diane, Hawk y él se acercaron para comprobarlo.

El olor a flores, muy dulce, justo lo esperado por ser el rey de las hadas, esa acción hizo avergonzar a King. Pero lo que no tomo en cuenta fue que esa deliciosa fragancia que él desprende se volvería un tanto adictiva para el pecado de la codicia del zorro.

Y en algunas ocasiones esto era un tanto notable, podía aprovechar cualquier excusa para abrazarlo y sentir la fragancia, para King eso era bastante molesto, y aunque terminara por acostumbrarse no dejaba de ser estresante.

- B-ban, me explicas, ¿qué estás haciendo? – pregunto King con un tic en el ojo

- Margaritas, Rosas, Tulipanes – sentado en las ramas de un árbol, estaba Ban recargado en el tronco, abrazando casi posesivamente a King que le daba la espalda

- Esto es vergonzoso, ya detente – en su voz se apreciaba claramente el nerviosismo que las acciones de Ban provocaban

- Oh vamos King~ si fuera Diane quien lo hiciera no dirías nada – alejo su nariz del cuello de King, y recargo la barbilla en el hombro del ojí-miel

- P-por supuesto que no, a-además ella n-no lo h-haría – Ban inflo las mejillas molesto, recargándose en la mejilla de King, haciéndolo enojar

- Sabes~ comenzare a ponerme celoso~

- ¿Celoso?, ¿y porque?

- Bueno, haces que realmente considere que si Diane hiciera esto, la dejarías encantado – por alguna razón, King se sentía un tanto ofendido. De un manotazo aparto los brazos de Ban y se giró para encararlo, estaba molesto porque le dijo, y a él le resultaba gracioso

- ¿Por qué te ríes?, ¿lo que dijiste no fue nada cómico?

- Lo se~ pero – coloco una mano en la espalda de King, acercándolo un poco – me gusta cuando te enojas, te ves muy lindo – sonrió y un pequeño sonrojo apareció

- Ban te voy a… - dispuesto a lanzarle su Chastiefol en su segunda etapa, King quedo congelado en su lugar, no esperaba que Ban hiciera eso.

Una sensación curiosa, inesperada, pero no desagradable. En la cabeza de Ban se formulaba una sola cosa, los labios de King sí que estaban suaves y deliciosos, en cambio para King fue rápido y lo tomo con la guardia baja. Ban se alejó lentamente, no quería soltarlo, pero necesitaba aire, lo miro a los ojos, su rostro era todo un poema, mejillas completamente rojas, sus ojos cristalinos, esa imagen para él era irresistible.

- Sabes King~ realmente me gustas – lo abrazo fuertemente, recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de un confundido King – este es el momento en que dices que también te gusto

- N-no voy a decir eso… estás loco

- Entonces – lo sujetó de los hombros – te besare de nuevo – se le acerco con toda la intención, pero King movió el rostro a un lado – juegas sucio… ya veo, te morderé~

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – coloco ambas manos en la boca de Ban – detente, no lo hagas – pero Ban lamio las manos de King, haciéndolo sonrojar, de nuevo – ¡Lo diré! – agacho la cabeza y susurro bajito – me gustas…

- Perdón, ¿dijiste algo? – King mordió su labio inferior, porque le divertía esto, siempre era lo mismo con él.

- ¡Que me gustas, sordo!

- Oh~ parece que alguien se ha puesto romántico – lo volvió a abrazar, King tenía el ceño fruncido, las mejillas infladas y un sonrojo – King~

- ¿Ahora qué quieres?

- ¿Molesto?, solo te iba a decir que siempre me vas a gustar, y es extraño

- ¿Qué es extraño? – pregunto asustado

- Hoy estas raramente más lindo de lo normal, me pregunto si será porque hueles diferente de lo normal, falta el Jazmín, la Oliva y también…

- Y ya mejor cállate, solo sabes decir cosas sin sentido, ¿Qué tiene de especial a que huela?

- Mucho, eso hace que sepa en qué momento puedo comerte y cuando no

- Oh por favor, eso es – una sonrisa se plantó en el rostro de Ban, King vio como él pasaba la lengua por encima de los labios – no estarás… pensando en hacer…

- ¡Claro que si~!, además nadie nos vera

- Ban… ¡wuah! – estaba recostado en su Chastiefol y Ban encima

- Buen provecho

Puede ser extraño, y quizás lo parezca, su relación no es de lo más normal, y tampoco es que ellos lo sean, pero aunque han pasado ya 100 años desde que salvaron el Reino de Lionés, y otras experiencias más, como los sentimientos de ambos, es inevitable que no crezcan día con día, y que al hacerlo perduren por los siglos de los siglos. Y también que Ban adore con locura el aroma de King, no solo porque es delicioso, sino que también es un buen pretexto para tenerlo más cerca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Un poco corto, largo, no lo sé, la idea loca de mi cabeza, inevitable, oh bueno, muchas gracias por leer, y espero les gustara. nwn**


End file.
